


The Master Servant

by YuukiNocturne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiNocturne/pseuds/YuukiNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prompt about the dutiful servant, Sephiroth, taking his responsibilities to the fullest, despite what his master, Cloud, really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Servant

"You bastard, what the hell do you think your doing?" 

The man chuckled. "I'm doing my job." His green eyes gleamed hungrily as he looked at his employer.

"How is this part of your job?" the young man questioned as he struggled.

"It is a servant's duty to ensure that their master is fully cared for," he replied. His hand slid over his master's groin, gently caressing the delicate package.

The blonde-haired master gasped. He could feel his blood rush straight to his pelvis. "S-Sephiroth..." He wanted to push his disobedient servant away but he couldn't. His arms were bound tightly behind him. And in addition, his servant was using his other hand to press down on his chest, keeping him pinned down on the bed.

"Don't worry, master Cloud," Sephiroth spoke in a deep, low voice. "I'm fulfilling the agreements of my contract. My job is to ensure that all your daily needs are met. I'm caring for the frustrations that must have been building up from your neglect due to work." He began pressing down and rubbing Cloud's member over his clothing.

Cloud shook his head vigorously. "S-stop...!" Cloud gasped.

But Sephiroth ignored his plea. He enjoyed listening to the sounds his master made. The sounds of his attempts at defiance. He continued to rub his palm against his master's groin, shifting his movements from a circular motion and vertical strokes against the growing bulge of Cloud's pants. He could feel Cloud's body tense and tremble beneath his hands.

"Ahhh....going to cum," Cloud panted heavily. And without delay, Cloud's body convulsed and spasmed under his servant's hands. He shot his load in his pants. There was a darkening stain appearing as Cloud gasped to restore his regular breathing.

"You did well, master," Sephiroth praised with a grin. He swooped up the blonde into his arms and carried him out of the room. "Let's get you washed up, shall we? It is a good thing I had prepared a bath for you beforehand."

"I won't....forget this...." Cloud murmured in exhaustion. 

Sephiroth chuckled as he gently kissed his master on the forehead. "I wouldn't want you to either."


End file.
